


Pero White and the Seven Magical Girls

by renetiger



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Himitsu no Akko-chan, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Nagagustu wo Haita Neko Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renetiger/pseuds/renetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero is a young handsome cat prince who meet and fallen in love with the cat princess Susanna. But when his evil stepfather King Lucien of Cats wants him dead, Pero must run away to the cottage and meet the seven magical girls. Can they protect him from King Lucien and will Pero find his true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero White and the Seven Magical Girls

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome little cat prince named Pero. His vain and wicked stepfather, King Lucien, feared  
that one day Pero's handsomeness would surpassed his own. So he dressed the little cat prince in rags and forced him to work as the servant in the castle.

Each day, King Lucien consulted his magic mirror. “Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the handsome one of all?” As long as Ami Mizuno responded in King Lucien's favor, Pero was safe.

One day, as Pero was drawing water from a wall, he made a wish. He wished  
that the one he loved would find him, and he dreamed about how nice she would be. As he gazed into the wishing well, he saw a another face reflected  
in the water. It belonged to a beautiful cat princess named Susanna. “Hello. Did i frighten you? Please, don't run away!”  But the startled cat prince had feld to his balcony, where he could watch her from afar.

At that moment, King Lucien was spying on Pero and Susanna. When he saw them together, he flew into a jealous rage and rushed to his magic mirror, demanding an answer.

Ami Mizuno: Famed is thy handsome, Majesty, but hold! A handsome servant i see.  
Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. He is more handsome than thee.

King Lucien: Alas for him! Reveal his name.

Ami Mizuno: His name is Pero the Cat.

The Cat King: Pero the Cat!

Furious, King Lucien sent for his huntswoman named Minako Aino.

King Lucien: Take Baron far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where he can pick the wildflowers. And there, my faithful huntswoman, you will kill him!

Minako Aino: But Your Majesty, the little cat prince!

King Lucien: Silence! You know the penalty if your fail.

Knowing that she dare not disobey King Lucien, Minako led Pero into the forest. But when it came time for her to harm Pero, she stopped and fell to  
her keens.

Minako Aino: I can't do it. Forgive me, your highness!

Pero the Cat: Why, Why- I don't understand.

Minako Aino: King Lucien is mad! He's jealous of you. He'll stop at nothing.  
Now quick, prince- run, run away. Hide in the woods! Anywhere! And never come back!

Frightened and alone, Pero ran into the forest. Blazing eyes peered out at him  
from the darkness. Eerie shrieks pierced the air. The branches of trees grabbed at him. Finally, he could run no farther and collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

When Pero looked up, he saw several forest fairies gathered around him.

Pero the Cat: Hello. Do you know where i can stay? Maybe in the woods somewhere?

Pero followed the spirits to a charming little cottage in the woods. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. So he went inside.

Pero the Cat: Oh, it's adorable! Just like the doll's house. What a cute little chair. Why, there's seven little chairs. There must be seven little children. And by the looks of this table, seven untidy children. I know,   
I'll clean house  and surprise them, then maybe they'll let me stay.

With the help of his spirit friends, Pero cleaned the cottage in no time.  
Then he decided to check upstairs.

Pero the Cat: What a adorable little beds. And look- they have names carved on them. Akko, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Nagisa Momoe... What funny names for children! And there's Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe and Homura Akemi. I'am a little sleepy myself.

Pero laid down across three of the tiny beds and fall asleep. Just then, the owners of the cottage came marching home. They weren't the children at all, but   
seven magical girls who worked all day in their diamond mine. As they came into the cleaning, the one named Akko made everyone halt. She peered through  
her glasses.

Akko: Look- our house! The lit's light! The light's lit! Door's open. Chimney's smokin'. Something's in there!

The girls peeked inside the cottage. Akko gasped.

Akko: Why, the whole place is clean!

Kyoko, true to her name, crossed her arms and glared.

Kyoko Sakura: Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'. I felt it comin'on all day.

Suddenly, the magical girls thought they heard a sound. Akko looked toward the stairs.

Akko: I-i-it's up there. In the bedroom.

Cautiously, the seven little magical girls went investigate. Akko slowly opened the door and peered in.

Akko: Why, i-i-it's a cat.

As the magical girls approached the sleeping cat prince, he began to stir.

Akko: He's wakin' up! Hide!

Akko dashed behind the beds, and the other magical girls ran after her. Pero yawned and stretched. Then he noticed seven pairs of eyes looking at him over the end of the beds. He sat up, smiling.

Pero the Cat: How do you do?

Kyoko Sakura: How do you what?

Kyoko folded her arms, scowling. Pero laughed.

Pero the Cat: Let me guess. You must be Kyoko Sakura.

Kyoko Sakura: Heh! I know who i am. Who are you?

Pero the Cat: Oh, how silly of me. I'am Pero the Cat.

Akko: The Cat Prince!

Akko looked very impressed. But Kyoko Frowned

Kyoko Sakura: Tell him to go back where he belongs.

Pero pleaded with his hosts.

Pero the Cat: Please don't send me away! If you do, King Lucien will kill me!

Kyoko shook her head

Kyoko Sakura: King Lucien's an old sorcerer cat. If he finds you here, he'll swoop down and wreak his vengeance on all of us!

Pero the Cat: Oh, he'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew and sweep and cook...

Akko: Cook!

Akko rubbed her tummy.

Magical Girls: Hooray! He stays!

Back in the castle, the wicked King Lucien stood before his magic mirror.

King Lucien: Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the handsome one of all?

Ami Mizuno: Beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven girls, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen still lives, handsome one of all.

King Lucien: I've been tricked! I'll go myself, to the magical girls' cottage in the woods.  
I'll go in a disguise so complete, no one will suspect me.

King Lucien concoeted a magic potion, then transformed himself into a wolf named Dr. Garigari.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: And now, a special sort of death for one so handsome.  
Ah, a poisoned apple! One taste, and Pero the Cat's eyes will close forever, only to be revived by true love's kiss. No fear of that! The magical girls will think he's dead!

Back at the cottage, Pero was saying goodbye to the magical girls as they set off for work. As he kissed one on the head, Akko stood close by.

Akko: Now, don't forget, prince, the old King Lucien's a sly one. Full of black magic, so beware.

Then Kyoko frowned.

Kyoko Sakura: Now, I'am warnin' ya, don't let nobody or nothin' in the house.

Pero smiled at her.

Pero the Cat: Why, Kyoko, you do care!

Kyoko: Heh!

Shortly after the magical girls left, Dr. Garigari appeared at the cottage.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: All alone, my boy?

Pero nodded as Dr. Garigari sniffed the air.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Makin' pies?

Pero the Cat: Yes, gooseberry pies.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Ahh, it's apple pies that make the womenfolks' mouths water. Pies made with apples likes these.

He lifted a shiny red apple from his basket.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Like to try one, boy, hmmm? Go on, have a bite.

Sensing that Pero was in danger, several fairies swooped down on Dr. Garigari, knocking the apple out of his hand. Pero tried to shoo the fairies away.

Pero the Cat: Stop it! Go away! Shame on you, frightening the poor wolf.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Oh, my heart. Oh, my. My poor heart. Take me in the house, and let me rest. A drink of water, please.

Unable to make Pero understand, the fairies raced to alert the girls. At the mine, they pulled and tugged at the confused little magical girls. Kyoko growled.

Kyoko Sakura: What ails these crazy fairies? They ain't actin' this way for nothin'.

Akko thought about it.

Akko: Maybe it's- King Lucien!

Kyoko galloped  off on the back of the tiger fairy.

Kyoko Sakura: Pero's in danger! We've gotta save him!

Meanwhile, King Lucien picked up the poisoned apple.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Because you've been so good to poor wolf, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple!

Pero the Cat: A wishing apple, really?

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Yes. One bite and all your dreams will come true.

The wolf grinned at the cat prince.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: Perhaps there's someone you love?

Pero remembered his princess Susanna.

Pero the Cat: Well, there is someone.

King Lucien/Foulfellow: I thought so. Old mister wolf knows a young cat's heart. Now make a wish and take a bite.

Pero did so.

Pero the Cat: Oh, I feel strange.

A moment later, he fell to the ground.

A sudden storm began to rage as the magical girls reached the cottage, where they found the lifeless Pero. Through the rain, Kyoko spotted the wolf disappearing into the forest.

Kyoko Sakura: There he gose, girls. After him!

The magical girls chased  King Lucien up a steep cliff.

King Lucien/Dr. Garigari: You little fools. I'll crush yer bones!

He tried desperately to pry a boulder loose to crush them. Suddenly, a blot of lighting shattered the ledge, sending the wicked King Lucien into the valley below.

Though the evil King Lucien was gone forever, the cat prince was still locked in his spell. So handsome was he, even in death, the girls could not find it in their hearts to bury him. Akko brushed away a tear.

Akko: Let's make him a coffin out of glass and gold. That way, we can still see him and keep constant watch by his side.

Princess Susanna heard of The Cat Prince who slept in his glass coffin. She rode to the cottage of the seven magical girls, and they took her to Pero. Gently, she kissed him. Then, slowly, his eyes began to open. The spell was broken. True Love's kiss had brought him back to life!

Pero's wish finally came true. He bid the seven magical girls goodbye as the beautiful cat princess Susanna swept him into her arms.

Soon wedding bells rang, echoing throughout the forest. From then on, Prince Pero and Princess Susanna lived in their castle in the clouds... happily ever after. The End.


End file.
